thejuonseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ju on The curse
Ju on the curse is the first film of the Juon series.It shows how Kayako Seaki became an ghost.The Synosis is not explained in the movie. Synopsis When an wife was murdered,An curse was born.The person that came into contact with the curse,Was murdered violently by the curse. Toshio Kobayashi enters his apartment and meets with pregnant wife Manami.He tells her that Toshio Seaki has not been to school for an while.They both look at Toshio's files and find that Takeo Seaki is an artist and Kayako was his old classmate.Manami says she was strange.Kobayashi enters the Seaki House and rescues Toshio from nearly dying.Toshio does not tell Kobayashi where his parents are.When he looks out the window,Toshio makes cat noises and we see Kayako upstairs slowley wandering upstairs looking outside. Yuki Yuki is an tutor and is teaching Kanna.It is revaled that Toshio's timeline was an big while ago.Noriko,Yuki's mother,Leaves.Yuki hears noises and Kanna relises that she forgot to feed the school rabbits.Yuki teases Tsuyoshi about his girlfreind Mizuho.Tsuyoshi leaves and Yuki puts on an cd.However it breaks and her biggest fear,A cat,Is in the room.Yuki runs up to the loft and hears the death rattle.She is then attacked and dragged into the loft by Kayako,While her shoe falls off. Mizuho Mizuho is waiting on Tsuyoshi.He does not turn up and she finds an phone.An teacher comes up and the two look for Tsuyoshi.She phones Nioriko and she tells her that Tsuyoshi is probary in the room but we see Kanna's ghostly corpse walking up the stairs and Kanna thinks it is Tyuyoshi.However,Because she picked up the phone and called the house,She is cursed.She turns on the light and it go's out.She go's to put the light on but legs run around.Mizuho hears the phone and she puts her hand up and feals Toshio's legs.Mizuho runs away and the phone rings.She answers and is greeted with an meow.Toshio then kills her. Kanna Two Detectives Yoshikawa and Kamio are investigating an corpse that turned up at school.There were also a jaw and dead rabbits near the corpse.They remark that the jaw of the person has not been found.Yoshikawa then asks if a person can live without their jaw.Meanwhile,Noriko has just dropped off her shopping and gets the mail.She finds the address of one is to Takeo Seaki.She then gets an phone call from Mizuho and she asks if Tsuyoshi is there.She says no untill she hears someone coming upstairs.She says she will be back.However,She sees Kanna without her jaw and Noriko screams.She is killed by her own daughter. Kayako It is years ago and Kobayashi is still waiting on Takeo or Kayako.He phones Manami but she says someone is at their door and she will call back.Kobayashi is put off by Toshio's drawings and go's in an room.He finds out that Kayako had an crush on him.Then Kayako's lifeless body falls down.Kobayashi comes in horror as he knows now that Takeo killed her.He runs to get Toshio but he is meowing.Kobayahi gets an call from Takeo and now comes in horror that Manami was killed by Takeo.Kayako stalks Kobayashi and he has an heart attack,Never to be seen again.Meanwhile,Takeo has ripped out the fetus of Manami and is throwing it about the place.Kayako then kills him. Kyoko Kyoko is asked by brother Tatsuya if the house he is giving to his clients is cursed as the two pervious family's were found dead.However,The father of the last is still alive.Kyoko is sensitive to spirits and finds the mail for Takeo.Kyoko then sees Kayako walking to an room and she and Tatsuya follow her.She drinks Sake and says that if the clinets get an difference then they should not go in the house after hearing noises in the attic.Tatsuya takes an drink but does not spit it out and sells the house to the Yoshima couple.Kyoko go's to check on them and is horrified that Kitada Yoshima is possessed by Kayako Seaki. Triva *This is the first of the Juon series. *There is two prequals,In the Corner and 4444444444.It shows how Kanna and Tsuyoshi were killed. *This and Ju on The curse 2 were an V cimema.However,Due to the sucess of these,It was made into an big series.